


Stiles' Werewolf

by TheSleepyOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Kidnapped Derek Hale, Kidnapping, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: Humans can be fragile but so can werewolves.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Stiles' Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t posted a fic in a while and although I’m thinking of an angst one that’s going to be longer, I actually haven’t written it. So why you all wait for that, read this to bid your time. Unbeta’d because I’m tired and this is the only time my brain will allow me to write.

Stiles was never going to let him live it down. He was hit over the head with a wolfsbane lined baseball bat. Sure he was fine now, but that was not without its consequences. Derek had to spend two days and two nights with an obsessive werewolf fangirl. And not the good kind either.

“Oh my god, do werewolves actually have knots, or is that more of a deep lore thing that even you don’t know?”

“Can you howl for me?”

“Derek, _bite me_! Bite me and I’ll be your loyal mate. Then everyone will know that I’m _yours_. I would belong to you Derek and only you. Don’t you want that? Hehe, wouldn’t you be all _jealous_ and _possessive_ if someone were to get their scent on me?”

The last one had caused him to gag in his mouth. She had him shirtless and the only reason why she hadn’t gotten to his tight jeans was because she liked the look of them hanging low on his waist. Note to self, burn those jeans the second he was out of hell.

It was two days and two nights too long when Stiles found him chained to her bed. He didn’t want to know the details of who she was or what she wanted to do with him. Hell, he didn’t even want to know how Stiles found him without the rest of the pack. He just wanted out of there. Now.

“Stiles, get me out of here,” he ordered the man in flannel.

That only earned him a laugh. “Have you seen the pictures she took, Sourwolf?” No. He hadn’t. And he never will thank you very much, but Stiles was insistent and showed him anyways. “I mean, just look at the quality!”

Not happening. He didn’t even want to describe what was in those pictures. And the fact she had them framed made me sick. “Stiles, unchain me!”

“Hahaha, in a second!” Stiles reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his phone, snapping a couple pictures before picking the locks on Derek’s handcuffs. His wrist were an anguished red, whatever she injected in him was still in effect.

“I will rip your lungs out with my bare hands if you don’t get me out of here,” Derek threatened. Stiles knew he would never, not even get his hands anywhere near Stiles unless to hold him. But when he was terrified for his life his old habits tend to resurface.

“I love you too, Derek.”

Just then the door opened and low and behold. Who else dared to walk in but his kidnapper. Just great. He was so close to being out of this hell where his face was plastered onto the walls.

“What did you just say?!” she yelled which at this point he was used to. “Who are you? What are you doing to my Der-Bear?!”

“Excuse me, but I’m the only one allowed to call him that.”

“He’s _mine_!”

Stiles and his big, beautiful mouth just couldn’t shut up to save their lives.


End file.
